Una noche de pánico en la mansión Kido
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! jajaja yo se que no es haloween pero esta idea me estaba matando así que espero les guste. A decir verdad en este fic me inspire gracias a una gran autora llamada Helena Hibiki, pude desarrollar la historia gracias a que sus fics me motivaron y me ayudaron... así que la mayor parte del crédito se lo debo a ella. ¡muchas gracias Helena!


**Una noche de pánico en la mansión Kido.**

**.**

**.**

Era una lluviosa noche del 30 de octubre en la ciudad de Japón. Seiya y los demás bronceados habían sido invitados por Saori y Tatsumi a celebrar la noche de haloween en la mansión Kido. Ninguno de ellos podían negarse ante la invitación ya que si no la aceptaban Saori se pondría a chillar de que jamás aceptan sus invitaciones, así que no tuvieron más opción que ir… y lo peor es que el clima no les favorecía para nada.

**21:00 pm, jardín de la mansión Kido.**

– Seiya, ¿¡quieres apurarte para abrir la maldita puerta!? –pregunto Hyoga impaciente mientras que Seiya intentaba abrir la puerta una y otra vez.

Todo estaban sumamente empapados de pies a cabeza, esperando que Seiya abriera la bendita puerta de una vez por todas. Ikki miraba para todas direcciones hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que los demás no, en la puerta derecha de la mansión habia un cartel que decia: _**"Push the door inward"**_. En ese momento la ira de Ikki se desato.

– ¡Burro idiota!, ¿acaso no sabes leer?, ¡el cartel dice claramente que debes empujar la puerta para adentro no para afuera! –dijo Ikki gritando mientras que los demás miraban a Seiya de forma asesina.

– ¿Es enserio Seiya? –Pregunto Shiryu de forma molesta – ¡¿Estuvimos media hora aquí parados, mojándonos hasta la medula solo porque tú no leíste el maldito cartel?! –se quejo Shiryu golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

Seiya no sabía que hacer ante tales acusaciones, se dio cuenta de que era hora de contar su más vergonzoso secreto.

–Chicos discúlpenme, es que hay algo que tengo que decirles –dijo Seiya mientras ponía cara de sufrido –Yo… yo… ¡YO NO SE LEER EN INGLES! ¡BUAAAAA! –lloriqueo Seiya mas que avergonzado.

– ¡JA! Era de suponerse, depues de todo tu tuviste el privilegio de ganarte la armadura del burro alado ¡jaja jaja! –Ikki no dejaba de reírse mientras que Seiya seguía lloriqueando.

– ¡Si yo me gane la armadura del burro, tu te ganaste la armadura del pollo ahumado! –dijo Seiya sin prestar atención a la mirada asesina de Ikki.

De pronto la puerta de la mansión se abrió y Tatsumi salió. Se habia vestido de una forma muy rara, llevaba un traje de negro con tules negros, sus ojos y labios pintados de negro y su cabeza cubierta por una peluca negra… se podría decir que se parecía _"Al viudo negro"._

– ¡Hola mocosos!, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no entraron antes? –Los saludó – ¡Es bueno que hayan podido llegar aun con esta lluvia! –les sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar a la mansión – ¡Pero por favor, la señorita saori quiere que se sientan como en casa!

–Muchas gracias, Tatsumi –Seiya y los demás no dudaron en entrar.

**21:30 pm, sala de la mansión Kido.**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la decoración que Saori habia armado dentro de la mansión. Habia arañas colgadas en cada centímetro de las paredes, habia manzanas negras en las escaleras, en las ventanas se veían brujas que seguramente eran robots, calaveras y esqueletos adornando las sillas.

–Muy bien pelado… –Ikki se sentó en un sillón –Dinos, ¿Cuál es el truco? –pregunto este observando la maravillosa escena.

– ¿Por qué Saori puso tantos adornos? –preguntó Shun, asombrado ya que jamás habia visto decoración similar.

–La señorita Saori quería casar miedo así que se esmero mucho en la decoración del lugar –dijo Tatsumi mientras que sonreía al recordar como saori terminaba colgada de los candelabros.

– ¡Y la verdad es que dio resultado!, ¡Esta escena me esta erizando la piel! –dijo Shun mientras que se escondía detrás de Ikki.

–Jajaja al parecer eso es bueno, tendrían que haberla visto mientras que colgaba las calaveras –respondió tatsumi riéndose al recordar – ¿Quieren tomar un poco de te con galletas?

– ¡Yo quiero! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y los chicos se encontraban muy aburridos dentro de la mansión, mientras que Tatsumi se encontraba sin hacer nada. Saori no habia dado señales de vida ya que en ningún momento apareció por allí, ni siquiera para darles la bienvenida. Ninguno sabia que hacer en ese momento para poder entretenerse, así que seiya se adelanto a preguntar.

–Oye Tatsumi, ¿se puede saber en donde esta Saori? –pregunto Seiya sin entender el hecho de que ella no se encontrara en su propia fiesta.

–Se encuentra arriba arreglándose para la fiesta –dijo Tatsumi bostezando del aburrimiento –Oigan tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror para pasar el tiempo?

– ¡Perfecto hagámoslo! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo –Tatsumi, ¿tu conoces alguna historia de terror?

–Si conozco una, paso hace mucho tiempo en Canadá –dijo Tatsumi apagando la luz mientras que prendía una linterna en su cara –La historia se llama **"la tinta roja"**, y empezamos –dijo Tatsumi empezando a narrar _–__"Erase una vez una maestra que era muy bonita y educada. Pero por más bonita y educada que fuera, ella también era bastante amargada con sus estudiantes y en su clase había un chico que se enamoro perdidamente de ella con solo verla. La maestra sabia de esto y sin piedad rompió el corazón de su supuesto enamorado mientras que lo humillaba por sus bajas calificaciones. El pobre muchacho no aguanto sus burlas ni las de sus supuestos amigos así que sin pensarlo dos veces se suicido. A la maestra no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que sucedió y con una pluma llena de tinta roja tachó el nombre del estudiante sin nada más que hacer…_–Tatsumi observo como los chicos estaba muerto de miedo. Shun estaba pegado a Ikki sin pensar en soltarlo, Seiya y Hyoga se abrazaban a Shiryu mientras que este no quería despegarse de ellos.

–En… ¿entonces que paso? –Pregunto Seiya desesperado – ¡Por dios! ¿¡Dime que paso!? –Seiya empezó a zarandearlo.

Tatsumi continuo con la historia _–…Un día que la maestra se tuvo que quedar trabajando hasta tarde por unas complicaciones del trabajo. Eran las 12:00 pm de la media noche cuando salió del salón, allí se encontró con un estudiante en el pasillo que le daba la espalda. Le pareció extraño que un estudiante estuviera allí a esa hora, así que lo llamo con suma delicadeza. Cuando la maestra lo vio no pudo evitar dar un grito de terror pero luego sufrió un desmayo al ver que la cara del chico…_ –dijo Tatsumi tratando de dar suspenso –_… ¡tenía una cortada roja y sangrante en la cara, similar al tachón que anteriormente ella había hecho sobre el nombre del estudiante fallecido! –Dijo Tatsumi mientras que corto la luz y luego la prendió_ – ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUU!

– ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –los chicos gritaron del terror al ver que Tatsumi tenía la cara rajada y sangrante tal y como el chico de la historia.

– ¡DIOS MÍO HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! –dijo Hyoga desesperado y arañando la paredes.

– ¡HAY QUE MANTENER LA CALMA! ¡ESTAREMOS BIEN SI ESTAMOS CALMADOS! –Grito Shiryu zarandeando a Seiya -¡AHHHHHHHH!

– ¡HERMANO TENGO MIEDO! BUAAAAA –dijo Shun mientras que lloraba a mares – ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME CORTEN LA CARA TAMBIÉN! BUAAAAA.

Ikki estaba de lo más tranquilo – ¡Dios mío son caballeros!, ¿como pueden temerle a semejante estupidez? ¿No lo ven? –Ikki tomo a Tatsumi del brazo mientras que le quitaba la pintura de la cara –Es solo tatsumi pintado de rojo, par de idiotas.

Los bronceados se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza que sentían, ellos podían enfrentar cualquier cosa, dioses, criaturas mitológicas… todo menos con las masacres en las historias de terror.

–Jajjajaja no puedo creer que ustedes se hallan creído eso Jajaja –Tatsumi se rio a más no poder –Jaja jaja, ¿quieren otra historia de terror mocosos?

Los chicos asintieron aun asustados por el impacto.

–Por favor no tengan miedo, esa historia solo fue inventada –dijo Ikki con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Está bien, está bien –Tatsumi sabía que asustar al fénix no era cosa fácil –Es cierto que la historia que les he contado hasta ahora fue inventada pero la que sigue si será real –dijo Tatsumi pensando en una historia perfecta.

– ¿Es en serio? –Shun asomó la cabeza detrás de la espalda de Ikki.

– ¡Oh, sí! Es una historia estadounidense y mucha gente la conoce, se trata sobre un chico llamado Jeffrey Woods –dijo Tatsumi mientras que les sonreía sádicamente.

Ikki se sorprendió porque al parecer el ya conocía esa historia.

–Yo conozco esa historia Tatsumi, es muy interesante empieza a narrar –dijo Ikki con una sonrisa sádica mientras que empezaba a armar un plan para asustarlos.

–Empezare a narrar –dijo Tatsumi prendiendo la linterna –"_Esta __historia trata de un niño adolescente que por abusos en su niñez se convirtió en un asesino a __sangre fría.  
Su nombre era Jeffrey Woods, pero ahora se hace llamar __**JEFF THE KILLER**__ y tenía un hermano menor llamado Liu Woods. Las razones por las que su lado asesino despertó fue que en una ocasión al mudarse de su antigua casa unos chicos matones del colegio quisieron lastimar a Liu su hermano menor. En esa ocasión Jeff se interpuso__ y lucho contra ellos pero poco a poco este mismo se estaba convirtiendo en una máquina de matar. Liu su hermano menor, se echo la culpa a si mismo diciendo que el lastimo a los chicos y no Jeff, este desconsolado intento negar todo… pero se dio cuenta de que habia sido inútil. Poco tiempo después, los matones se encontraron en una fiesta de los vecinos a la que Jeff también habia asistido; los matones golpearon a Jeff con una botella de vodka después lo patearon en el piso y en ese momento la cordura de Jeff se izo añicos por lo cual agarro un martillo y golpeo al jefe de la banda mientras que el martillo el pecho hasta matarlo…_ –los chicos estaban temblando del terror que sentían en ese momento, con tan solo imaginarse la escena se les erizaba la piel.

– ¡¿Y LUEGO QUE PASO?! –pregunto Seiya chupándose el dedo y haciéndose una bolita.

Tatsumi continuo _–…luego de que todo el mundo vio como Jeff escapaba se fue hasta su casa, subió directo al baño intentando limpiarse todo el vodka que tenía en la cara… ¡cuando de repente en un descuido, una botella de acido le cayó en la cara!, Jeff grito y grito del dolor que sentía en ese momento. Después de eso termino en el hospital y al quitarle las vendas, toda su familia quedo horrorizada al ver que Jeff habia quedado con el pelo chamuscado y la cara blanca sin ningún tipo de color. Jeff se paró de la camilla y… al verse en el espejo empezó a sonreír sádica y descontroladamente diciendo que ese horrible rostro combinaba perfecto con su personalidad asesina. Al llegar a su casa en mitad de la noche su madre se despertó al oír ruidosos murmullos en el baño, ¡GRITO HORRORIZADA! Al ver a Jeff con los labios cortados formando una sonrisa sádica y sangrienta, los parpados quemados y la cara blanca. Este mismo le dijo que se habia quemado los parpados porque no quería seguir parpadeando ya que así no podría seguir viendo su hermoso rostro a cada segundo, y que se habia cortado una sonrisa ya que no podía seguir sonriendo. En ese momento su madre corrió hasta la habitación en donde estaba su marido para avisarle sobre el problema de Jeff… pero el ya estaba allí, con un cuchillo en manos dispuesto a acaban con todos, se abalanzo a ellos y los mato sin pena ni gloria, en ese momento su hermanito Liu (que después de un tiempo fue liberado de prisión) despertó y fue hacia el cuarto de sus padres… _–Tatsumi los vio a todos comiéndose las uñas, ansiosos de saber que paso _–…entro y de repente vio como los cuerpos de sus padres sangraban… preguntándose ¿Quién habia cometido tal atrocidad? Pero antes de poder hallar respuesta pudo sentir como su hermano mayor lo estaba tomando del cuello con el sangriento cuchillo… ¿y saben que le dijo a Liu antes de intentar matarlo?_

– ¿¡Que le dijo!? –preguntaron todos comiéndose las uñas por los nervios.

–Le dijo…

– ¡GO TO SLEEP, VETE A DORMIR! –dijo Ikki saltando detrás de ellos.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –todos los bronceados salieron a correr del miedo que tenían.

Ikki los siguió hasta la habitación de arriba, en verdad no podrían creer que fueran tan miedosos.

_**10:30 pm, quinta habitación de la mansión Kido.**_

Ikki entro en la habitación y vio que esta también estaba decorada a la perfección, jamás lo admitiría pero por primera vez en años saori hacia algo bien. Ikki los llamo intentando hacer que dejaran de esconderse.

– ¡Oye my little pony!, se que estas debajo de la cama, sal de ahí –dijo Ikki dirigiéndose a Seiya que se negaba a salir de allí – ¡Oye pollo congelado!, se que estas metido en ese baúl, sal de ahí si no quieres que te frite y te mate –esta vez de refería a Hyoga –Oigan lagartija de agua y Shun, se que están en el armario así que salgan ya de ahí ¡YA! –dijo Ikki impaciente.

Todos salieron de sus respectivos escondites. Ikki los miro y sin pensarlo dos veces se empezó a reír en la cara de todos ellos.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! No puedo creer que sean tan gallinas ¡JAJAJA JAJAJA! Todos ustedes deberían usar la armadura de la gallina ¡AJAJJAJAJAJA! –Ikki se estaba ganando las miradas de todos.

– ¿Y se puede saber como es que tu no te asustaste? –pregunto Hyoga cruzándose de brazos.

–Yo no me asuste por que el que grito: ¡GO TO SLEEP!, fui yo mensos –dijo Ikki mientras se reía más fuerte.

– ¡HERMANO POR DIOS, DEL SUSTO CASI NOS MATAS! –dijo Shun gritando hasta más no poder.

–Oigan solo fue una broma, además si Jeff the Killer fuera real yo estaría asustado –dijo Ikki con calma total.

– ¡Como sea, yo creo que deberíamos decirle a saori que tuvimos un inconveniente e irnos de aquí, son las 10: 45 pm! –dijo Seiya revisando su celular táctil.

–Pero ya es tarde chicos, y que tal si Jeff the Killer se encuentra afuera –dijo Shun tapándose los ojos.

–Shun, estos miedosos ya te contagiaron –dijo Ikki de brazos cruzados.

–Saben, esta mansión es tan pero tan grande que ya no sé como regresar a la sala –dijo Shiryu de forma pensativa.

–Nosotros tampoco chicos –dijeron Shun, Seiya y Hyoga.

– ¡Por favor no es tan difícil volver, síganme y yo los guiare! –Dijo Ikki saliendo de la habitación y viendo todo el pasillo oscuro –Bamos para allá –dijo Ikki señalando a la derecha.

**30 minutos después…**

– ¿Ikki Ya llegamos a la sala?, Hace media hora que estamos caminando y ya recorrimos más de cuarenta habitaciones –preguntó Seiya cayendo al suelo.

– ¡Sólo esperen y llegaremos, ya lo verán! –Exclamó abriendo la puerta de otra habitación – ¡Rayos! –Se quejó al ver que esa era la misma habitación – ¡Es la decima vez que terminamos aquí!

–Y se supone que los idiotas somos nosotros ¡esto nos pasa por seguirte pollo! –dijo Shiryu mientras que sentía deseos de ahorcar a Ikki.

– ¿En donde esta Hyoga? –pregunto Seiya mientras que volteaba la mirada.

– ¡POR ATHENA! ¡APUESTO A QUE JEFF THE KILLER LO MATO! –dijo Shun mientras que gritaba desesperado. En ese momento vieron a Hyoga corre hacia ellos.

– ¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?! –pregunto Shiryu preocupado.

–Me canse de seguir a Ikki y me fui a la sala, la lluvia aun no cesa y pensé… –dijo Hyoga mientras retomaba su camino.

–Espera un momento, ¿¡tu sabias en donde quedaba la sala!? Y nosotros caminando como unos tarados desde hace media hora –pregunto Seiya con una vena enorme en su frente

– ¡¿Es en serio Hyoga?! –Ikki lo tomo del cuello – ¿¡Todo el tiempo supiste en donde quedaba la sala y no dijiste nada!? –Ikki empezó a ahorcarlo.

–Ik… ki… no… respiro –dijo Hyoga intentando zafarse del agarre.

–Si en verdad aprecias tu vida, ¡LLÉVANOS DE VUELTA AHORA! –dijo Ikki mientras lo soltaba bruscamente.

–Ok. Ok los llevare –dijo Hyoga maldiciendo ente dientes.

_**11:00 pm, sala de la mansión Kido.**_

Los chicos habían llegado a la sala de la mansión, al parecer se encontraban desechos de tanto caminar por media hora. Todo allí estaba oscuro y no se veía absolutamente nada, solo se escuchaban los truenos golpear.

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

–Oigan chicos, ¿alguno sabe en donde esta Tatsumi? –pregunto Shun preocupado.

–No lo sé, supongo que se fue a dormir miren la hora que es –dijo Seiya mostrando su hora.

– ¡JEFF THE KILLER LO SECUESTRO! –dijo Shun alarmado.

–Shun hermanito mío, ya te eh dicho que Jeff the Killer no existe –dijo Ikki tomándole la mano –Además si existiera ya estaría haciendo sonidos como por ejemplo…

**¡GO TO SLEEP!**

–AHHHHHHHH –grito Seiya abrazándose a Hyoga – ¡Ikki deja de decir eso!, Esta vez sonó muy real –dijo Seiya al borde del llanto.

– ¿De qué hablas pony? –pregunto Ikki cruzándose de brazos y alzando una de sus cejas.

– ¡Esas palabras que todos oímos! –dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa de nervios.

–Pero, si yo no dije nada… –explico Ikki un poco asustado.

– ¡No te hagas Ikki, esto no es gracioso! –se quejó Shiryu.

– ¡Les estoy diciendo que yo no fui! ¡Sáquense la cera de los oídos si no escuchan! –todos se voltearon a ver entre sí.

– ¡POR ATHENA, QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! –los bronceados de nuevo hacia la quita habitación.

**Una vez adentro de la habitación…**

**¡GO TO SLEEP!**

Shun abrazó a Ikki con mucho terror – ¡Hermano no quiero morir joven!

–Tal ves Tatsumi que nos esta jugando una broma… –susurró Ikki chupándose el dedo en un rincón mientras que abrazaba a Shun – ¡Todo esto es culpa de tatsumi, apuesto a que ese pelado le puso droga al te! –Seiya y Hyoga taparon la puerta de la habitación con las camas que habia allí.

–Tranquilos, debemos mantenernos calmados, estaremos bien si estamos calmados –intentó calmarse Shiryu de forma sabia –No debemos perder la calma.

**¡GO TO SLEEP!**

– ¡HAY MAMÁ! –Grito Shiryu a todo volumen – ¡Muévanse con esas camas por dios! – todos permanecieron temblando de miedo. Ikki y Shun se asomaron para ver si habia alguien en el pasillo oscuro.

– ¿Ves algo, Shun? –susurró el griego.

–No, no veo nada… –respondió el peli verde – ¡Tal vez esta buscando a alguien a quien matar! –dijo Shun muy alarmado.

– ¡¿Y si ahora viene por nosotros?! –gritó con desesperación.

– ¡Para sobrevivir a sus masacres debemos sacrificar a un virgen! –Dijo Hyoga con desesperación –El único virgen aquí es Shun, ¡HAY QUE ENTREGÁRSELO A JEFF THE KILLER!

– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HERMANITO POR QUE JURO QUE VOY A FREÍRTE PATO! –Grito Ikki amenazadoramente –Además, yo digo que sacrifiquemos a Seiya porque sabemos que es el más idiota de todos.

– ¡AHHHHHHHH! –grito Seiya con lagrimas en los ojos. En la ventana se vio una silueta masculina com Un cuchillo y con una sudadera blanca.

– ¡ES JEFF THE KILLER! ¡Vino hasta aquí para matarnos! –dijo Shun comiéndose sus cortas uñas.

**¡GO TO SLEEP! **

– ¡Hay que ir y ver en donde esta Saori! –dijo Seiya intentando salir de la habitación.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! –Pregunto Ikki con enojo –Esto es culpa de la odiosa de Saori.

–Debemos enfrentarnos a Jeff the Killer. Voluntarios, den un paso hacia delante… –dijo Hyoga mientras miraba la silueta.

– ¿Qué buena idea Hyoga?, y como fue tu idea, tu iras y te enfrentaras a él –dijo Seiya estrechando su mano.

–Claro yo voy Seiya –Seiya se estaba alejando cuando fue tomado del brazo –Pero tu bienes conmigo –dijo Hyoga entrecerrando los ojos.

–Bien, vayamos… –dijo Seiya casi desmayándose del miedo –Si muero díganle a mi hermana que la adoro, a Aioros díganle que fue un placer ser su alumno y a Saori díganle… ¡QUE TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA!

–Si muero quiero que me entierren en el agua junto con mi madre –dijo Hyoga para nada feliz.

–Prometo que les llevare flores a sus tumbas todos los días –prometió Shun que al parecer estaba escaso de valor **(¡PERO QUE POCA FÉ! XD)**

Entonces nuestro valientes suicida… digo caballeros salieron a enfrentarse con Jeff the Killer.

–Ikki tu también estabas muerto de miedo –dijo Shiryu picaron.

–Admito que sí… con los primeros ruidos pero luego solo fue sorpresa –se encogió de hombros –Pero cuando vea a Jeff the Killer lo matare. ¡Yo no le tengo miedo! ¡Por todos los dioses, soy Ikki de Fénix!

**¡GO TO SLEEP!**

– ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡MIERDA! –grito Ikki mientras se metía debajo de la cama.

**11:30 pm, pasillo de la mansión Kido.**

Seiya y Hyoga caminaban titubeantes, temiendo que Jeff the Killer apareciera. Jamás en sus años como caballeros habían tenido tanto miedo a algo, pero ahora era imposible encontrar razones lógicas para todos esos ruidos.

–Hyoga por dios tengo miedo –dijo Seiya apuntando con la linterna a todas partes.

–Lo sé amigo, lo sé pero si lo matamos acabaremos con esto –dijo Hyoga tragando fuerte.

De pronto ambos escucharon un ruido que provenía del baño. Ambos siguieron el ruido muy temerosos de lo que les pudiera pasar. Ambos entraron al baño y ahí estaba el, con su sudadera llena de sangre y su cara blanca como la nieve. Este les dio una sonrisa y les dijo.

– ¡GO TO SLEEP, SEIYA Y HYOGA!

–AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

El grito se escucho en todas partes.

**Adentro de la habitación…**

Se escucho el grito de Seiya y Hyoga mientras que Shun lloraba desconsolado y Shiryu abrazaba a Ikki con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Jeff the Killer los ataco! –dijo Shiryu sin poder respirar.

– ¡Por dios, ya deben estar muertos! –lloro Shun mas fuerte.

– ¡Su sacrificio no fue en vano! –Dijo Ikki con la voz apagada - ¡Los extrañaremos pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en sobrevivir!

**En el baño de la mansión…**

– ¡HYOGA AGARRA LA SILLA QUE ESTA ALLÍ! –dijo Seiya mientras que no dejaba de llorar.

Hyoga tomo la silla – ¡Toma esto mal nacido! –Grito Hyoga pegándole sin parar con la silla – ¡Jamás podrás salirte con la tuya y jamás nos mandaras a dormir! –dijo Hyoga pegándole más fuerte.

– ¡Bamos, dale duro Hyoga! ¡UNO, DOS, UNO, DOS! –alentó Seiya desde el piso.

– ¡YA PAREN! –se quejó.

– ¡Te mataremos maldito asesino! –Dijo Seiya mientras se escondía – ¡Morirás a si como murieron tus padre y tu hermanito Liu!

– ¡YA BASTA, ME ARTE DE ESTA FARSA! –Dijo el supuesto "asesino" – ¡LE DIJE A SAORI QUE ME REHUSABA A HACER ESTO, PERO ELLA CHILLO, Y CHILLO ASTA QUE YO ACEPTARA! Y TUVE QUE ACEPTAR HACER ESTE PAPEL DE ASESINO POR QUE ME AMENAZO CON NO PAGARME EL SUELDO… ¡PERO ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO!

– ¡¿TATSUMI?! ¡LE ROBASTE LAS CUERDAS VOCALES A TATSUMI ASESINO!

– ¡SOY YO TATSUMI, MALDITA SEA MOCOSOS! –miraron más de cerca y lograron ver a Tatsumi.

–Tatsumi, ¡Eres tú! –Se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron –Es fantástico verte pelado.

– ¿¡En realidad creyeron que Jeff the Killer era real!? –Pregunto Tatsumi riéndose – ¡Nada de eso existe! ¡Ahora vayamos con los demás!

**En la habitación…**

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Los chicos escucharon el sonido de la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? –pregunto Shiryu con la voz cortada.

–Somos los bananas en piyama –dijo Seiya sarcástico – ¡SOMOS NOSOTROS IDIOTAS, ÁBRANNOS!

Los demás abrieron la puerta y tatsumi estaba con ellos.

– ¡Tatsumi estábamos buscándote! –dijo Shun más relajado.

Todos estaban dados vuelta cuando una voz a lo lejos los llamo.

–Caballeros… –todos voltearon con temas a ver quien estaba allí – ¡GO TO SLEEP!

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Con un demonio, Tatsumi es Jeff the Killer! –dijo Ikki llorando por primera vez en años.

–No chicos, no es Jeff the Killer es solo la señorita Saori –dijo Tatsumi mostrándoles la cara de Saori que estaba pintada de blanco.

– ¡JAJJAJAJA! ¡DEBIERON HABER VISTO SUS CARAS CHICOS JAJAJAJAJ! –Se carcajeo Saori –Déjenme decirles que yo planee todo esto para divertirnos un poco… ¿no fue divertido?

Los chicos tenían un tic en el ojo… definitivamente alguien si moriría esa noche.

– ¡ATHENA ESTAS MAS QUE MUERTA! –Esta vez el que grito fue Shun -¡A ELLA CHICOS!

–Señorita le aconsejo que empiece a correr –dijo Tatsumi preocupado.

– ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Saori grito y corrió a todo lo que dieron sus pies pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 12:00 pm del día 31 de octubre -¡FELIZ HALOWEEN A TODOS! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ahora si athena moriría manos de los bronceados, no de los dioses.

**Fin.**


End file.
